The overall goal of this K07 is to build a strong research and research training Pharmaceutical Outcomes Research in Aging (PORA on the strong foundation of resources at UPITT. The PORA specific aims are to: 1) create an educational series that builds a solid foundation of knowledge and skills in geriatric pharmaceutical outcomes research; 2) build a cadre of well trained investigators in the field; and 3) provide experiential learning and support for data management and analysis of pharmaceutical data. In support of aim one, we will develop and provide: 1) a new 9 credit Area of Concentration in Geriatric Pharmaceutical Outcomes Research as part of the Clinical and Translational Science Institute's (CTSI) certificate, masters and PhD graduate programs; 2) a credit bearing monthly geriatric pharmaceutical outcomes research seminar, 3) an annual Visiting Professorship; and 4) an annual pre-meeting workshop on Geriatric Pharmaceutical Outcomes Research at the annual Gerontological Society of America meeting. In support of aim two, I have assembled a group of senior and junior faculty mentors. Trainees will be recruited at multiple levels (junior faculty, post doctoral fellows, residents, and pre-doctoral student trainees), come from multiple disciplines including pharmacy, medicine, epidemiology, health services research and other fields and be supported through existing funding from our affiliated health care systems (UPMC and VA), the CTSI, Pepper Center and our NIA training grants. We will annually also offer a small pilot award. In support of aim three, a senior biostatistician faculty member will provide study design and statistical support for the above- mentioned trainees. An Executive Committee consisting of the PI, the biostatistician and the PI of the NIA- funded Pepper Center and T32 and T35 programs will provide administrative and intellectual leadership. The PORA will be overseen by a multidisciplinary Internal Advisory Committee to assure that the PORA is well integrated with and leverages UPITT resources including the CTSI. The candidate is a leader in the field of geriatric pharmacotherapy research and a committed teacher and mentor to beginning investigators. The long term goal of this K07 proposal is to secure a T32 and/or center/program grant to train future researchers to conduct important research to enhance the health of older adults by improving the safety and use of medications. There is strong institutional support for the PORA to assure its short and long term success. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Older patients represent a rapidly increasing segment of the population that commonly experiences medication-related problems. New investigators and additional multidisciplinary pharmaceutical outcomes research are needed to detect, better understand, prevent or reduce, medication-related problems in older adults.